fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Electra Drake
Electra Drake (エレクトラ・ドレイク Erekutora Doreiku) is a 19-year old mage and main female protagonist of Dragon Cross. She is an orphan, amnesiac young woman trying to discover something about her past. Appearance Electra is of average height and has a slim build, although she does have build-up muscles. She has emerald green eyes and a rogue smile, coupled with short blonde hair to the neck which she keeps in a ponytail, with bangs falling on both sides of her face. Due to her training on her Molding Magic, she wears few clothing as a way to feel the electricity in the world around her. She uses a white tube top with blue outlining and blue jean shorts with a black leather belt. Her footwear are black boots with iron heels, and she uses a simple chain bracelet on her right wrist. She also wears a pendant that was gift from her surrogate father. Due to the revealing nature of her clothes, she also wears a red jacket during most of the time. She is aware of the male gaze but doesn't care all that much, and is always ready to punch someone who tries to say anything not-so-funny. Personality To call Electra "intense" would be a severe understatement. She is full of passion and yearns for new experiences and emotions. She's constantly striving to keep her self-control, even though others might not realize this since she has little of it anyway. She's tempestuous and quick to anger, consumed by whatever desires are driving her at the moment. This ends up alienating her from other people, as they see her reckless behavior as volatile and dangerous at times. Although she causes her sadness, she keeps it up to herself. Despite trying to appear as and actually being content most of the time, she is plagued by strange nightmares of war times that are believed to be fragments of her past. Since she lacks her memories, she is in an on-going and seemingly permanent journey to discover who she was. Even her age is a supposition based on the biological state of her body. She's very attractive and knows this, using it to her advantage if she wants someone to fall for her, although her charms die quickly due to her explosive nature and lack of tact. She also has a strong competitive spirit and strives for victory in all situations, refusing to give up. Surprisingly to most people who see her as an emotion-addicted freak, she is actually quite smart and creative, specially when it comes to the use of her own magic. Much like her partner, she has a strong sense of freedom and independence. History Electra and Thormund.png|Electra and Thormund spending time Electra Smoking.jpeg|Electra smoking Electra knows nothing of her own past. One day, she woke up, wearing nothing. She was nearly abused hadn't she suddenly discover her latent Telekinesis on the right time. After this occurrence, she was found by Thormund Rave, the founder and the first Guild Master of the Dragon Cross guild. He took her under his wing and she received help from the guild, and, seeing her potential and strength of spirit, Thor decided to teach her magic. The two ended up developing a father-daughter bond, symbolized by the necklace he gave to her. She took the surname "Drake" after the guild that became her home and later took December 21, the day she woke up, as her birthdate. She was also supposedly sixteen at the time, based on the apparent age of her body. After Thor's death, Electra became more reckless and explosive, having a hard time to connect with people and damaging her already existing relationships with her guildmates. Aurelia, inheriting Thor's position as the Guild Master, attempted to serve as a motherly figure for Electra, but the girl mostly ignored her concerns. She also began to take on more dangerous missions and turned the search for her past into her biggest goal. Synopsis Intro arc Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: A branch of Elemental Magic that allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning, since Electra's main magic is lightning-based, she knows the fundamentals of Lightning Magic, but the manipulate of "pure" Elemental Magic is not her favorite style, she does use it when she feels the need to produce more violent power rather than the artistry and higher skill associated with her Molding Magic. Lightning-Make: Electra's main form of magic. She is capable of creating and shaping lightning into many different constructs, based on her imagination. She can use it with a single hand or both hands. Two-handed constructs are much more stable than their one-handed counterparts, which are easier and faster to cast. Like all forms of Molding Magic, it requires creativity and skill more than pure power, and Electra herself seems to take proud on the artistry of her own creations. There's a further division between Static Lightning-Make, used to inanimate objects, and Dynamic Lightning-Make, used to create forms with motion. *'Lightning-Make: Shield '(ライトニング・メイク・シールド Raitoningu Meiku: Shīrudo): Electra smashes one hand into another, generating a lightning surge which quickly takes the form of a circular shield which she picks using the lower hand. She can shield herself in battle with it and even reflect certain incoming attacks. While she normally doesn't cast it in hand-to-hand combat due to the fact that it's defense would also cause damage to the opponent, she's also not above using it either. She's also proficient enough on it's use to re-shape it into the Gauntlet in the midst of battle. *'Lightning-Make: Gauntlet '(ライトニング・メイク・ガントレット Raitoningu Meiku: Gantoretto): She covers her arm with lightning bandages that are wrapped tightly around her hand, forging a gauntlet that enhances her physical attacks while adding electric damage to them. The lightning in her upper arm are less controlled and so even close presence to her may be dangerous to allies. She can deliver powerful punches and is skillful enough to re-shape it into the Shield in the midst of battle. *'Lightning-Make: High Blade '(ライトニング・メイク・ハイブレード Raitoningu Meiku: Haiburēdo): Electra closes her right fist and slaps it's back with her opened left palm. A small electric core is created and she slides her palm to left, extending the core until it's straightened into a flattened shaped. She then holds the sword's handle with both hands and raises the blade, finishing the molding of the sword. It's cross-guard is thunder-shaped and it's pommel, originally shaped as circular, is now always created with the Dragon Cross guild mark. Electra can wield it like a normal sword, attacking her opponents with extended slashes of lightning. **'Storm's Edge' (ストームズエッジ Sutōmuzuejji): She also has an specific technique in which she increases the voltage of the sword before performing a single slash, in which the blade completely loses it's edge, which is dissolved into a barrage of lightnings raining against the target and that can cover a larger range and area. Although it is meant to attack several targets at once, it does have particular lethality against a single target, whose body can be totally disfigured by the full power of the spell. After it's use, the only remaining part of the sword is the pommel in her hand and a thin line of golden energy that is all that remains from the blade itself. *'Lightning-Make: Wings '(ライトニング・メイク・ウイングス Raitoningu Meiku: Uingusu): Electra smashes her fist, generating electricity, and then crosses her arms over her chest, beating the closed fists against her shoulders. An electric chain descends through her back and expand to the outside, growing into two large wings that Electra can use to fly. Their main structure is made of lightning which are quite unstable due to the dynamic nature of the spell, but the plumage is described as "beautifully made". While it's main use is (obviously) flight, she can perform a diving attack, closing her wings in front of herself to become a sort of "lightning missile" exploding against the enemy. She, however, can get hurt by the attack's impact. *'Lightning-Make: Barrier '(ライトニング・メイク・バリア Raitoningu Meiku: Baria): A version of the Shield which is expanded to engulf a larger area and protect more people. By placing her hands on the ground, Electra can generate a line of energy from which a massive wall of lightning springs. It is as strong as the Shield verson, but due to the spread electricity covering a larger area having less substance, it is not capable of deflecting attacks like it's Shield form, merely withstanding them. Also, it may require maintenance when it sustains particularly strong damage, capable of generating holes for example. *'Lightning-Make: Whip' (ライトニング・メイク・ホイップ Raitoningu Meiku: Hoippu): By smashing her fist into the opened palm of her other hand, Electra generates a single lightning. She pulls her closed fist apart from her hand, extending the lightning before relaxing her hand, upon which the lightning becomes a whip. Much like other dynamic Lightning-Make, it's unstable and therefore better to hurt targets in a short-to-mid range rather than holding them in a grip. Also, overusing it will cause the lightning to lose stability, becoming wild even when held strongly by Electra's hand. Telekinesis: Electra's first experience with Magic was awakening an innate telekinetic potential that allowed her to defend herself from an attacker, crushing him against a wall with a psychic blast. Thor trained her to use it but Electra seems to dislike it for the same reason she deslikes "classical" Lightning Magic: It lacks the artistic subtetly that she loves in Molding Magic. Enhanced Magic Power: Electra has an enormous amount of Magic power within her. She originally took Thor's attention due to her enormous innate potential. She can keep her constructs active for extended periods of time without having to pay particular attention to them and, much like all other powerful mages, can demand respect by exerting it. When exerted, her power takes the form of a golden, electric aura. Aurelia, a Wizard Saint and proficient Enchanter, believes her to be one of the strongest members of the guild and states that her Magic power is like a storm created from emotion, although, much like a hurricane, it's "eye" is ominous. Weapons Specialist: Due to her creation of different weapons via her Lightning-Make, Electra has proficiency with the wielding of multiple different weapons. Although she lacks particular focus and skill on a single weapon, she has enough basic skill on many, including swords, axes, hammers and whips. She does seem to lack knowledge on the use of ranged weapons, though. Enhanced Strength: Electra has a particularly strong build, another indication of a possible military past, since her muscles were already built up since the moment she woke up, memoryless. Although not the best melee fighter around, her superior strength and fighting knowledge turn her into an admirable opponent. Enhanced Agility: Besides her strength, her slim build also turns her into a quite agile opponent. She can use her lightnings to increase her speed, and in battle, she tends to value more freedom of movement and speed in a fight, being able to change instances quickly and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: A consequence of her use of Lightning-based Magic, coupled with her innate talent for Telekinesis, left her with extremely developed senses, inclunding the ability to see extremely fast bodies in moviment, being able to counter bullets with her lightnings. Her exposure to their sounds also left her with a strengthened hearing. Navigation Category:Dragon Cross